


Boys Will Be Boys

by YourMonarch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Butt Plugs, Cute Eren Yeager, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMonarch/pseuds/YourMonarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is jealous of his brother and his weekly fucks on campus, but tonight he gets the attention he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Will Be Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Jean and Eren have sex in booty shorts, hooray!

“Oh, yes! Right there!”

“Fuck, you like that, baby?”

At this moment in time, being in Eren Jaeger's position would be terrible. He wasn't the receiving _or_  the giving end of sex. No, he was the brother of Jean Kirschtein, and he was the one who was lying on the bed four feet away from the sex. Every week, if Jean was lucky (which he usually was), there would be a new girl or boy in his brother’s bed. This time was just as bad as any, but nothing can be worse when he saw his brother and best friend, Armin, going at it...on _his_  bed.

Eren stayed on his side and faced the wall, glad he could only somewhat smell the sweat. He learned a few things about Jean from their time in Uni. One: Jean was always louder with the girls, but he talked dirtier with the boys. Two: His back arches weird when he's thrusting in. And three: Jean was insanely sexy. Eren would only confess to a select few that he liked his brother, but there was no way he would ever let it slip that he and Jean had sex on a regular basis.

It wasn't _too_  weird if you thought about it. Just two guys, both attractive, forced to be with each other almost every day. Okay, maybe it was weird. That didn't stop them, though. Jean was willing to get his hands on anybody and Eren had no problem submitting to that.

Back to the current situation - Jean finished with loud finesse and the guy beneath him seemed shocked to get a load in his ass. Jean didn't like to pull out. They kept going at it until the stranger came, and then it was the awkward game of “getting all of my clothes and leaving as fast as I can”. Eren liked that part. He didn't enjoy seeing the one he liked so much putting out his body and getting practically _every peice of ass_  on the entire campus

Eren felt jealous - extremely jealous. He wanted Jean to himself, like almost everyone out there who had a ginormous crush on somebody. So, Eren stayed with his back turned to the fiasco and touched himself. He was pretty pathetic, getting off on the sounds of his brother and his current mate. Tonight he was pleasuring both sides of him at once, fingering and pumping, making his movements slow so there wouldn't be too much suspicion. Jean always knew, though.

Once the one night stand left their college dorm, Eren heard Jean shuffling around, then a weight at the side of his bed. “Stop being a sourpuss,” Jean grabbed at his brother’s shoulder and turned him onto his back. Eren tore his hands away from himself and pulled the covers up to his chin, giving a stern look.

“I'm not,” Eren gave him a once over and realized that Jean was wearing a pair of his tennis shorts. They were bright blue with a white stripe going down the side. The bad part was that the shorts only reached right under the curve of Jean’s ass (that's actually considering if he actually had one to be proud of). “Hey, why are you wearing those?” Eren pushed at Jean’s chest in a half-attempt to get the blonde to not stare down at him.

Jean held Eren’s hands in his own. “They were the first thing I saw,” He shrugged. Eren huffed. Jean fully got on top of Eren; straddling him to kiss at his neck. The brunette sighed and held Jean’s face exposing more of his neck to the boy. Jean bit at one of his palms, playfully, then stopped. “Were you jacking off? Your hands smell like fuckin’ piss” Jean laughed and pulled down the covers that were separating him and his brother.

Eren frowned and covered up his exposed cock that was sticking out from the top of his pair of shorts, similar to the kind Jean was wearing. “Stop that!” Eren exclaimed, snapping the fabric back around his waist. Jean only held Eren by the hips and turned him around onto his stomach. “I love it when you do that, when you touch yourself because of me. You're so cute,” Jean spoke in that voice that had Eren calling him “Daddy” sometimes. Eren whimpered and pushed his bottom up into Jean’s hips.

“Shut up, c’mon,” Eren whined, spreading his legs wide for Jean. The older of the two turned on some shitty music on his phone, foreign pop songs, and pushed Eren’s shorts to the side of his ass, leaving them on completely. He took one look at Eren’s hole and laughed, pressing a thumb into the gaping entrance.

“You were fingering yourself too? You poor thing, so needy…” Jean pressed a single kiss onto Eren’s neck and started rubbing his clothed dick against Eren’s shorts, waiting for himself to get hard again. He only came just a minute ago.

Eren squirmed around, excited and needy to have his brother finally paying attention to him and giving him what he wanted. Jean always had his way with his guests, but when he was with Eren, there was something different about him. He wasn't gentle - God, no, Jean never was - but, he talked more, touched more. That was a good thing for the younger boy. Eren felt Jean’s cool fingers against his hole, still fluttering with want. The thumb pressed up against him wasn't enough, and he was sure glad that two more slim fingers began to fill him up again.

“More,” Eren shook his ass and pressed it down against those lubed up fingers. He wasn’t sure when his brother brought over the lubricant, but he was grateful.

Three fingers and a proper stretching later, Jean was rocking his hips up into Eren’s plump cheeks, bare cock sticking out from one pant leg of the tiny shorts. “Jean,” Eren called, toes curling delightfully as he felt his brother sink deeper into him, not completely inside. Inch by inch, Jean would pull out and thrust back in, just a barely unoticeable amount more. Finally, after what seemed like well over five minutes (which it wasn’t), Jean had buried himself up to the hilt inside his brother. And now, it was time for his brutal way of fucking to start.

His narrow hips shot back and forth, pumping his cock in between that tight, hot flesh, squeezing him and teasing his release. Eren only clutched onto the sheets beneath his body and whined into the bed, vaulting his hips back forcefully and ripping a snarl from his sibling’s throat. “Eren, you fucking _whore_.” Jean downright _growled_  into his ear, his small, pointy nose rubbing into the darker brown hair, biting the back of Eren’s neck harshly. Eren nodded, making small squeaks of encouragement for his brother, goading him into spilling out more filth from his lips.

“Jean. Jean, Jean-” Eren cried, rubbing his face against the rough sheets the dorm supplied them with, drool dribbling from the corner of his mouth and spreading across the side of his face. His shorts rode up in between the crease thighs every once in awhile, and Jean would have to pull out and tug the shorts back down, so he had enough room to slip his cock up the pant leg and into Eren’s hole.

You might be wondering why Jean didn’t just throw the shorts off ages ago, but he had his reasons. He enjoys the scratch of the gym material against his cock, rubbing his shaft and base to the point where it almost hurt, sending a fire to his belly. He liked the sight of Eren’s thighs being too big for the tiny tennis shorts, showing off the bottom of his fat ass as it bounced perfectly every time he sent his length pounding back into him.

“Jeany, harder,” Eren whimpered, nuzzling his burning face into the bed, dropping onto his elbows so his nipples could rub against the blankets. His brother responded by curling his fingers into his meaty hips even harder, pulling the younger one closer, and pistoning his hips in and out, leaving no room for Eren to speak, always being interrupted by his own moans and cries. Jean licked Eren’s shoulder blades, sucked dark marks into his caramel skin and bit the bruises after, getting yips from Eren.

“I’m gonna come-” Jean grunted, feeling shivers spike up his spine in the most delightful way. His hips stuttered, and with one final plea from Eren to fill him up, he was blowing his load. There wasn’t too much to fill Eren with, since he had already nutted earlier, but it was still enough for his smaller brother. Jean kept rolling his cock inside Eren, and grabbed at the front of Eren’s shorts to latch onto his rock hard cock through the fabric, jerking his wrist quickly. Eren cried out shamelessly, shooting his hands down in between his thighs to hold onto Jean’s bigger hand, as he felt the gooey cum fill his pants.

Eren squeezed at Jean’s fingers, hips involuntarily twitching with the aftershocks of his orgasm. Jean slipped his dick out and pulled his blue shorts back down his hips, hiding his shrinking erection. Eren rolled over onto his back and pushed out of his own clothing, lying naked in front of his brother as his hands slid down to his ass. He pushed fingers at his stretched, wet hole and wiggled them around, smiling shyly as he spoke, “Wanna keep it inside tonight.”

Jean’s eyes lit up at the thought and laughed as he scrambled off the bed to reach the nightstand closer to his side of the room. He yanked open the lower drawer and pulled out a black plug that was relatively small, but still able to fill a boy up after a hard fuck.

  
The half-blonde sat back down between Eren’s thighs and shooed the hands away from his favorite fuckhole, pushing in the toy and only getting a medium pitched whine at the stretch. Jean bent down and kissed at Eren’s perineum five times exactly, hearing the younger of them say, “I love you.” Jean sat up and planted a kiss to Eren’s lips and chuckled, “You’re not gonna be saying that tomorrow morning.” He gingerly rubbed at the little bruises on Eren’s hips, careful not to hurt him any more. “I love you, too.”


End file.
